Robot Wars the Eighth Wars (fan version)
Robot Wars: The Eighth Wars was the eighth series of the British tv show Robot Wars, returning after over a decade away from the screen. Many favourites of the warzone were able to return. Wheely Big Cheese now had the funds to compete again, while Hypno-Disc's priorities were back to Disc-truction and Team Dominator returned with a new robot! Thanks to a change in the rules regarding weaponry, Stinger were also able to return. Format This series of Robot Wars consisted of 16 heats, with 6 robots in each heat, including 2 seeded robots, 1 from between 1 and 16, and the other between 17 and 32. The 16 heat winners then progressed to two semi-finals. From there, two robots from each semi-final go through to the Grand Final, which included a third place play-off too. Seeded robots The top 16 seeds were based on how robots performed in the Seventh Wars. Then, seeds 17 to 32 are based on previous experience in the warzone and how well they did during it. Some of these later seeds include several robots from the UK Championships of Roaming Robots that were able to compete in the Eighth Wars. 1) Typhoon 2 2) Storm 2 3) Tornado 4) X-Terminator 5) Firestorm 5 6) Bulldog Breed 7) Atomic 8) Gravity 9) Dantomkia 10) Thermidor 2 11) Mute 12) Raging Knightmare 13) M2XT 14) Tough As Nails 15) St. Agro 16) The Grim Reaper 17) Hypno-Disc 18) Pussycat 19) Bigger Brother 20) Terrorhurtz 21) Panic Attack 22) Spawn Again 23) Dominator 3 24) Iron Awe 6.0 25) Behemoth 26) 13 Black 27) S.M.I.D.S.Y. 28) Supernova 29) Kronic the Wedgehog 30) Big Nipper 31) Stinger 32) Wheely Big Cheese 'Heats' 'Heat A' Competing Robots: Typhoon 2, IG-88, Scorpion, Terrorhurtz, Mighty Mouse, Lightning Round 1 *Typhoon 2 vs IG-88 vs Scorpion: Typhoon 2 and IG-88 qualified *Terrorhurtz vs Mighty Mouse vs Lightning: Terrorhurtz and Lightning qualified Round 2 *Typhoon 2 vs Lightning: Winners: Typhoon 2 *Terrorhurtz vs IG-88: Winners: Terrorhurtz Heat Final *Typhoon 2 vs Terrorhurtz: Winners: Typhoon 2 'Heat B' Competing Robots: Storm 2, Killer Carrot, Hydra, Big Nipper, The Alien, Kan Opener Round 1 *Storm 2 vs Killer Carrot vs Hydra: Storm 2 and Hydra qualified *Big Nipper vs The Alien vs Kan Opener: Big Nipper and Kan Opener qualified Round 2 *Storm 2 vs Kan Opener: Winners: Storm 2 *Hydra vs Big Nipper: Winners: Hydra Heat Final *Storm 2 vs Hydra: Winners: Storm 2 'Heat C' Competing Robots: Bulldog Breed, Rick, The Steel Avenger, 13 Black, Disc-O-Inferno, Corkscrew Round 1 *Bulldog Breed vs Rick vs The Steel Avenger: Bulldog Breed and The Steel Avenger qualified *13 Black vs Disc-O-Inferno vs Corkscrew: Disc-O-Inferno and Corkscrew qualified Round 2 *Bulldog Breed vs Corkscrew: Winners: Bulldog Breed *Disc-O-Inferno vs The Steel Avenger: Winners: The Steel Avenger Heat Final *Bulldog Breed vs The Steel Avenger: Winners: The Steel Avenger 'Heat D' Competing Robots: Dantomkia, Revolution 3, Judge Shred 3, Spawn Again, Aggrobot, UFO Round 1 *Dantomkia vs Revolution 3 vs Judge Shred 3: Dantomkia and Revolution 3 qualified *Spawn Again vs Aggrobot vs UFO: Spawn Again and Aggrobot qualified Round 2 *Dantomkia vs Aggrobot: Winners: Dantomkia *Spawn Again vs Revolution 3: Winners: Spawn Again Heat Final *Dantomkia vs Spawn Again: Winners: Dantomkia 'Heat E' Competing Robots: Raging Knightmare, Infernal Contraption, Thor, Hypno-Disc, Revenge of Trouble and Strife, Hassocks Hog 2 Round 1 *Raging Knightmare vs Infernal Contraption vs Thor: Raging Knightmare and Thor qualified *Bigger Brother vs Revenge of Trouble and Strife vs Hassocks Hog 2: Hypno-Disc and Revenge of Trouble and Strife qualified Round 2 *Raging Knightmare vs Revenge of Trouble and Strife: Winners: Revenge of Trouble and Strife *Hypno-Disc vs Thor: Winners: Hypno-Disc Heat Final *Revenge of Trouble and Strife vs Hypno-Disc: Winners: Hypno-Disc 'Heat F' Competing Robots: Thermidor 2, Major Tom 3, Gyrobot, Iron Awe 6.0, Barbaric Response, Roobarb Round 1 *Thermidor 2 vs Major Tom 3 vs Gyrobot: Thermidor 2 and Major Tom 3 qualified *Iron Awe 6.0 vs Barbaric Response vs Roobabr: Iron Awe 6.0 and Roobarb qualified Round 2 *Thermidor 2 vs Roobarb: Winners: Roobarb *Iron Awe 6.0 vs Major Tom 3: Winners: Iron Awe 6.0 Heat Final *Roobarb vs Iron Awe 6.0: Winners: Iron Awe 6.0 'Heat G' Competing Robots: Tornado, Rhino, Fluffy, Behemoth, Vader, Terror Turtle Round 1 *Tornado vs Rhino vs Fluffy: Tornado and Fluffy qualified *Behemoth vs Vader vs Terror Turtle: Behemoth and Vader qualified Round 2 *Tornado vs Vader: Winners: Tornado *Behemoth vs Fluffy: Winners: Behemoth Heat Final *Tornado vs Behemoth: Winners: Behemoth 'Heat H' Competing Robots: Tough As Nails, G.B.H.2, The Kraken, Supernova, Tsunami, Scraptosaur Round 1 *Tough As Nails vs G.B.H.2 vs The Kraken: Tough As Nails and G.B.H.2 qualified *Supernova vs Tsunami vs Scraptosaur: Supernova and Scraptosaur qualified Round 2 *Tough As Nails vs Scraptosaur: Winners: Tough As Nails *Supernova vs G.B.H.2: Winners: G.B.H.2 Heat Final *Tough As Nails vs G.B.H.2: Winners: Tough As Nails 'Heat I' Competing Robots: Gravity, Mr Nasty, Mega Morg, Bigger Brother, Chip, Tetanus 2 Round 1 *Gravity vs Mr Nasty vs Mega Morg: Gravity and Mega Morg qualified *Bigger Brother vs Chip vs Tetanus 2: Bigger Brother and Tetanus 2 qualified Round 2 *Gravity vs Tetanus 2: Winners: Gravity *Bigger Brother vs Mega Morg: Winners: Bigger Brother Heat Final *Gravity vs Bigger Brother: Winner: Gravity 'Heat J' Competing Robots: Atomic, Crushtacean, Ewe 2, Panic Attack, Cedric Slammer, Sir Chromalot Round 1 *Atomic vs Crushtacean vs Ewe 2: Atomic and Crushtacean qualified *Panic Attack vs Cedric Slammer vs Sir Chromalot: Panic Attack and Cedric Slammer qualified Round 2 *Atomic vs Cedric Slammer: Winners: Atomic *Panic Attack vs Crushtacean: Winners: Panic Attack Heat Final *Atomic vs Panic Attack: Winners: Panic Attack 'Heat K' Competing Robots: Mute, Velocirippa, Reptirron the Second, Stinger, Sumpthing, Robochicken Round 1 *Mute vs Velocirippa vs Reptirron the Second: Mute and Reptirron the Second qualified *Stinger vs Sumpthing vs Robochicken: Stinger and Robochicken qualified Round 2 *Mute vs Robochicken: Winners: Mute *Stinger vs Reptirron the Second: Winners: Stinger Heat Final *Mute vs Stinger: Winners: Stinger 'Heat L' Competing Robots: Firestorm 5, Kat 3, Diabolous, S.M.I.D.S.Y., ICU, Mega Hurts LT Round 1 *Firestorm 5 vs Kat 3 vs Diabolous: Firestorm 5 and Kat 3 qualified *S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs ICU vs Mega Hurts LT: ICU and Mega Hurts LT qualified Round 2 *Firestorm 5 vs Mega Hurts LT: Winners: Firestorm 5 *ICU vs Kat 3: Winners: ICU Heat Final *Firestorm 5 vs ICU: Winners: Firestorm 5 'Heat M' Competing Robots: St Agro, Mantis, Diotoir, Wheely Big Cheese, Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit, The Stag Round 1 *St Agro vs Mantis vs Diotoir: St Agro and Mantis qualified *Wheely Big Cheese vs Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit vs The Stag: Wheely Big Cheese and Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit qualified Round 2 *St Agro vs Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit: Winners: St Agro *Wheely Big Cheese vs Mantis: Winners: Wheely Big Cheese Heat Final *St Agro vs Wheely Big Cheese: Winners: Wheely Big Cheese 'Heat N' Competing Robots: The Grim Reaper, Ming Dienasty, Demolition Man, Kronic the Wedgehog, Ripper, Twister Round 1 *The Grim Reaper vs Ming Dienasty vs Demolition Man: The Grim Reaper and Ming Dienasty qualified *Kronic the Wedgehog vs Ripper vs Twister: Kronic the Wedgehog and Ripper qualified Round 2 *The Grim Reaper vs Ripper: Winners: Ripper *Ming Dienasty vs Kronic the Wedgehog: Winners: Kronic the Wedgehog Heat Final *Ripper vs Kronic the Wedgehog: Winners: Ripper 'Heat O' Competing Robots: X-terminator, R.O.C.S, Daisy Cutter, Dominator 3, Anarchy, Comengetorix Round 1 *X-terminator vs R.O.C.S vs Daisy Cutter: X-terminator and R.O.C.S qualified *Dominator 3 vs Anarchy vs Comengetorix: Dominator 3 and Anarchy qualified Round 2 *X-terminator vs Anarchy: Winners: X-terminator *Dominator 3 vs R.O.C.S: Winners: Dominator 3 Heat Final *X-terminator vs Dominator 3: Winners: X-terminator 'Heat P' Competing Robots: M2XT, Mobot, Infinity, Pussycat, Chompalot, Splinter Round 1 *M2XT vs Mobot vs Infinity: M2XT and Infinity qualified *Pussycat vs Chompalot vs Splinter: Pussycat and Splinter qualified Round 2 *M2XT vs Splinter: Winners: M2XT *Pussycat vs Infinity: Winners: Pussycat Heat Final *M2XT vs Pussycat: Winners: M2XT 'Semi Finals' 'Semi Final 1' Competing Robots: Typhoon 2, Gravity, Wheely Big Cheese, Hypno-Disc, Dantomkia, X-terminator, Panic Attack, M2XT Round 1 *Typhoon 2 vs Gravity: Winners: Gravity *Wheely Big Cheese vs Hypno-Disc: Winners: Hypno-Disc *Dantomkia vs X-terminator: Winners: Dantomkia *Panic Attack vs M2XT: Winners: M2XT Round 2 *Gravity vs Hypno-Disc: Winners: Hypno-Disc *Dantomkia vs M2XT: Winners: Dantomkia Grand Finalists: Hypno-Disc and Dantomkia 'Semi Final 2' Competing Robots: Firestorm 5, Behemoth, Tough As Nails, The Steel Avenger, Iron Awe 6.0, Storm 2, Stinger, Ripper Round 1 *Firestorm 5 vs Behemoth: Winners: Firestorm 5 *Tough As Nails vs The Steel Avenger: Winners: Tough As Nails *Iron Awe 6.0 vs Storm 2: Winners: Storm 2 *Stinger vs Ripper: Winners: Ripper Round 2 *Firestorm 5 vs Tough As Nails: Winners: Tough As Nails *Storm 2 vs Ripper: Winners: Storm 2 Grand Finalists: Tough as Nails and Storm 2 'Grand Final' Competing Robots: Hypno-Disc, Dantomkia, Tough As Nails, Storm 2 Round 1 *Hypno-Disc vs Dantomkia: Winners: Dantomkia *Tough As Nails vs Storm 2: Winners: Storm 2 3rd place Play-off *Hypno-Disc vs Tough As Nails: Winners: Hypno-Disc Grand Final *Dantomkia vs Storm 2: Winners: Storm 2 Winners of Robot Wars the Eighth Wars: Storm 2